Wait
by richie04
Summary: REPOSTED! But different characters easy CK it's not you!


**Full Summary of Wait: Clarysse your average witch, one of the very saviors of the wizarding world; waitresses at a local hidden witch and wizard restaurant in a muggle community. Carlo: Your average wizard, the one that Clarysse crushes on.**

***===***

**REPOSTED but different characters...**

***===*  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

***===*  
**

**Wait**

"Table for two, please," A voice said, drowning her out of her thoughts. As she sat on her black stool, organizing different procedures and money tips that she earned.

Her eyes slightly widened, she knew that voice, so very well.

Could it really be? It couldn't be!

But it was! As she looked upon the one face, she thought that she would never see again during her years of Hogwarts.

"Carlo..." She whispered out, she stared into his bright green eyes that showed signs of some recognition.

"Clarysse" His amazing voice asked, with slight hope…in it? She wasn't sure. Clearly, the man she once knew during her teen years, attitude toned down. Or did it?

"CLARYSSE! Get your butt back to work! Stop drooling over the customers!" A voice snapped them back to reality.

Clarysse clenched her fists tightly beside and scrunched up her face. 'Just a few more days that's all I need to pay off my apartment rent.' She unconsciously put her hand into her pocket, letting her fingers rest upon the smooth surface of her wand, the magic inside of her, dying to be let out once more.

But nowadays, she doesn't even use her wand unless for emergencies, seeing how she was living in a community full of muggles but there was a certain area where witches and wizards lived in the community. What Carlo and his date was doing here, she had not one faintness idea.

Clarysse bent her head down, hiding the tears in her eyes, while picking up two menus.

"This way please." Clarysse managed to say, with no emotion in her voice. She blinked her tears away while she was showing where Carlo and his date were going to sit.

When they finally arrived at a table seat in the back, she waited until they finally sat. She noticed that Carlo had yet to take his eyes off of her while he was sitting down, earning her a glare from his date.

She mentally rolled her eyes.

"If that would be all, please do excuse me." Clarysse said, bitterly watching as Carlo eyed her like she was his next target. She rolled her eyes right in front of him. And turned around and left not wanting to hear any sarcastic comment from him, because she _knew _him.

*===*

After 45 minutes and 35 seconds... (Don't get me wrong but I want THAT girl out of my sight) No sign of Carlo or his date leaving, yet…

Clarysse watched from afar, always having their table in the corner of her eye as she walked other customers to the back of the restaurant.

For some strange reason—strange for she did not know why she was feeling like it—she was jealous; _jealous of Carlo's date_. _She_ wanted to be his date. She did not want some random girl who looked like she was dating different guys every night, to hang on _her_ man.

Wait…Wait! Did she just call Carlo, HER man!?!

Clarysse mentally shivered. That thought just made shivers down her back for no particular reason.

Why was she feeling jealous? Obviously, he was gorgeous, but…

Why did it feel like she should be the one as Carlo's date and not the girl?

Why did it feel like she had a crush on Carlo?

Let alone... feel like he would want her!

Clarysse slightly groaned, noticing that it was almost time for her shift to end.

How would she be able to see when Carlo left now?

Argh! She sounded like a stalker now! She thought to herself.

"Um…excuse me?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, as she looked up; she noticed it was Carlo's date and it seemed that he was no where at their table.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Clarysse asked in a less than please tone that one should talk to a customer.

"I was wondering if you would, like, stop eyeing my date. I mean, I know you're like jealous and everything but I could easily get you fired!" The girl said.

Clarysse mentally twitched. Yes she was a muggleborn, but this—this—THING! Dared talking to her like a piece of trash! Clarysse scoffed, no wonder Carlo chose this girl!

"What I do, is none of your business! Now if you excuse me, I have others to serve," Clarysse simply responded, as she got up and turned her back on the girl and started to walk away.

What she did not expect was Carlo's date grabbing her by her arm and roughly pushing her against a nearby table. Immediately Clarysse had grabbed her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Carlo's date neck, as the s**t held her onto the table.

"Who are you?" Clarysse roughly asked.

"Bea…" A simple response for such an ugly woman, Clarysse thought to herself. _**( A.N: Bea is Carlo's muggleborn girlfriend)**_

"Put away your wand honey—" (Clarysse's eyes widened) "—OH! Come on! You honestly thought my Carlo would not tell me about like you and your pathetic little world?" As she said this, Clarysse growled slightly.

"If it's so pathetic—than why do you even give a damn about _Carlo_?" Clarysse asked, her magic acting up widely inside of her, wanting more than ever to be released. She noticed from afar, that it seems that Carlo had came back watching their little fiasco as was the rest of the restaurant.

"Money…duh! I mean, like, look at him, he's loaded!" was her response. Clarysse rolled her eyes, figures, as she scoffed to herself.

"You were with me for the money!?" An infuriated voice shouted from behind them. It would seem that Carlo had his wand out with a spell name on the tip of his tongue.

Clarysse immediately pushed Bea off her. "Expelliarmus!" Clarysse shouted out, her wand pointed at Carlo, taking his wand. Even when he was defenseless, she had her wand out at him.

"Clarysse? Shy little Clarysse actually using her magic in front of muggles? What has the world come to?!" Carlo smirked, then glared at Bea.

Clarysse rolled her eyes, "You honestly think this is a muggles restaurant?" At this, Carlo raised his eyebrows.

"It's disguised as a muggles restaurant. There's not one muggle in here unless brought it by a witch or wizard as their date or friend. No muggles dare to come in here, they just think it's an old abandoned restaurant when they either drive by or walk by." Clarysse explained.

"What no use of wands?" Carlo asked.

"You've honestly grown up, Carlo" Clarysse rolled her eyes while saying this.

"Seeing how this IS a muggle environment, Carlo you would think you, yourself a pureblood of all things need to realize that magic needs to be kept a minimum incase any muggles come in here by mistake." Clarysse explained her wand arm not lowered, Carlo's wand located in her back pocket.

As if sensing trouble, Clarysse turned towards Carlo's forgotten date, who had utensils in her hands, looking ready to throw them if needed.

"Are you really that stupid? Are you really going to throw knives at a magical witch especially in a room full of magical folks?"Clarysse asked Bea who nodded, throwing the utensils at Clarysse.

"Reducto!" Clarysse shouted, the first spell that came to her mind, which so happened to be the one spell that she wanted to use. Watching as the utensils blew up into shrivel little pieces, she smiled to herself.

Turning towards Carlo, "Shall we leave?" Clarysse asked Carlo. Who only just shrugged and just followed Clarysse's lead.

"Wha...what are you doing? Just leaving in the middle of our fight?!" Bea yelled out.

"You know…Carlo, your date is rather annoying." Clarysse said giving back his wand to him.

"Don't know how I thought I was going to marry her. It's even worse that she's a-a—a muggle!" Carlo shouted the last word like it was poison, while walking out the door right behind Clarysse. Leaving Bea in a room filled with pissed off powerful wizards and witches, for disturbing their dinner with the manager dangerously close to popping a vein out of his neck with the way he way staring at Bea.

Let's just say that was the last anyone ever heard of Bea… _**(AN : so basically, Bea is killed! hahaha)**_

Clarysse strutted outside with Carlo following her lead. She abruptly stopped and spun around to face Carlo. His strikingly sapphire eyes were looking deep into her hazel brown ones like they could see right through to her soul.

*===*

Five months later, a wedding invitation arrived at the Glassy Burrow, the home of the great family known to the wizarding world, the Xientia. _**(AN: hahaha. that's the ruling clan feared by all because of their INTELLIGENCE)**_

"We, Carlo and Clarysse, gradually invite you to our wedding.

Please owl us if you accept.

Thank you."

*===*

**that ends my first fanfic... REPOSTED but different characters.... hahaha. clarysse and carlo, *IF EVER* you read this... PEACE!  
**

**Don't forget to review... ILY for that!**

**P.S. I'm so sorry for the errors, I changed the names and forgot to change some of them. But still, enjoy!  
**


End file.
